


and i'd do it again in a heartbeat

by archers_and_spies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archers_and_spies/pseuds/archers_and_spies
Summary: Alex and Lena learn that they're going to die mere minutes before the wave hits Earth. Lena is forced to reevaluate what Alex means to her and tries to fit it all into a seven-minute conversation.orThey die holding each other.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen (mentioned), Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer (mentioned)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	and i'd do it again in a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this a month ago after Crisis part three was aired and after I got over the initial trauma I got to work. I know they're going to come back and be saved by the heroes so that's why I'm trying to publish this before the remaining two parts come out,,, this isn't the best but enjoy anyway
> 
> I don't own any of the characters etc etc

They’re sitting down, Alex on the floor of the Legion’s ship and Lena on a chair against the wall, exhausted from the work they’ve done, when it happens.

“Warning: Anti-matter wave detected,” announces the disembodied voice of whatever artificial intelligence program in charge of the ship. “Estimated to come in contact in seven minutes.”

“What?” Alex says, her head snapping up as Lena stands swiftly without a word. “I thought we had more time. I thought they were going to find a way to stop it.”

“This can’t be possible,” Lena whispers, reading the words on the holographic screens. She raises her voice’s volume for Alex’s benefit. “It looks like the wave was stopped a while ago, but it’s back now. ” She glances at Alex, who walks up to read the screens beside her. 

“So what do we do? How do we stop it?” Alex asks.

“Alex, it’s a wave made of anti-matter. There’s nothing we can do.”

“So we’re just going to sit here, wait for death?”

“Well, I guess you wouldn’t be the worst person to spend my last few minutes with,” Lena says softly before even thinking about it.

Alex ignores this comment. “Where’s Kelly?” she asks instead.

“She’s outside, still getting people to safety,” Lena answers, “though it won’t make a difference in five short minutes.”

Alex lets out a shaky breath and sits down on the floor where she was standing.

“You okay?” Lena asks tentatively, not sure whether to sit down as well. At Alex’s silence, she disappears out the door for a short moment before walking back into the room with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses.

“It’s the end of the world, so what the hell,” Lena says, sitting on the floor facing Alex and pouring the drink out for the both of them. Alex graciously accepts her cup and takes a generous swig.

Lena glances at her watch. Three minutes. Now or never.

“So are we going to talk about this?” Lena asks in a casual but careful tone. 

Alex looks up. “You don’t seem like the type of person to talk things out.”

_Yeah, but it’s you, and my feelings toward Kara be damned, I cannot leave things between us like this. Especially when we’re about to die._

But it’s not like Lena’s actually going to say that aloud, so she stays silent instead. Alex sighs exasperatedly. “What is there to talk about?”

“You lied to me,” Lena states, and even though she knows this is the truth, even though it’s been confirmed over and over again, some desperate part of her mind is screaming at Alex to deny it. To say that she didn’t know, or her memory was wiped and she just found out, or _something_. Anything, other than the ugly truth.

“Yes,” Alex replies, unfazed. _Damn it._ “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Anything to protect you, to keep you safe.”

Two minutes.

“I trusted you,” Lena says. “I thought you were my friend, but you… you lied to me for three years. And I thought I was falling for you, but… turns out I was falling for some different version of you. Not the real you. Not when our entire relationship was based on a lie.”

She watches realisation dawn on Alex’s face. It must all make sense now-- the looks that lasted a bit longer than necessary, the accidental brush of fingers when walking side by side, the trusting smiles ( _trusting_ , ironic)-- this was Lena Luthor not even bothering to be subtle, and yet Alex was still the most oblivious person in the world.

“Oh,” was all she said in reply, and she takes a few seconds to process this before speaking again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I guess it never seemed like the right time. You started dating Maggie a short time after we met, then when she left you were completely broken, and I figured you’d need some space and time alone. And then you seemed to do fine being single, and I guess I was just scared, then you met Kelly, and-- I’m really happy for you both, I am. She seems really nice.”

_Other than the fact that she also knew about Kara and has been lying to my face about it._

“Telling you probably wouldn’t have changed anything anyway,” Lena finishes.

Alex is silent for a moment. “Telling me would’ve changed everything.”

“Why? It’s not like anyone would give me a chance. Look at me, I’m-- I’m a mess.”

“I would’ve,” Alex says. “Given you a chance, I mean.

“But it’s too late now.”

One minute.

They watch the seconds tick, one by one. The tens place turns from a five, to a four, to a three. 

They don’t know who reaches for the other’s hand first, but when the seconds hit the twenties, their fingers are interlaced and they’re gripping the other’s hand so tightly that their knuckles are white.

Ten.

Lena sucks in a breath.

Nine.

“Damn, should’ve recorded a message for Kara,” mutters Alex under her breath.

Eight.

“She’ll be okay. She’s strong.”

Seven.

Alex raises an eyebrow. “I thought you were supposed to be mad at her.”

Six.

“I am. She’s still your sister. And you’re you.”

Five.

“I’m me,” Alex echoes. “I may have been lying to you about Kara’s identity, but I swear, I have always been myself with you.”

Four.

Tears blur Lena’s vision and she leans into Alex, who wraps her arms around her. There’s still so much left unspoken, so much Lena has to tell her--

Three.

She turns to Alex suddenly. 

Two.

“Promise me, if there’s an afterlife, we’ll try to find each other?” she asks.

One.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Find me on other platforms here!](https://linktr.ee/karasnecklace)


End file.
